Chibi Demo Adventure
by NeverSmile
Summary: The Blitzkrieg Boys got hit by light ling and turned into chibis. What is Boris plainning and why is Kai a chibi vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: The Blitzkrieg Boys got hit by light ling and turned into chibis.

I don't own the characters

This happened after the first season

* * *

Somewhere down in Russia, the blitzkrieg boys are happily training together….well, maybe not… 

Tala and Bryan are arguing about what they should have for dinner, Ian is just being annoying and

Spencer….well….he's just being Spencer. Tala is talking really fast in Russian, Bryan is just

talking back ten times faster while Ian is just sitting there having no clue on what they're talking about.

Spencer tried to break them up, but ends up joining in the argument.

"I'm telling you we should have KFC, its cheaper then BK!" yelled the red haired captain.

"No, MY bit beast is a bird so KFC is not an option! We should have fish and chips."

"Hey, have you forgotten that MY bit beast is a fish! No way are we having fish and chips!"

"Your bit beast is not a damn fish it's a huge mammal you dimwit!"

"I'm no dimwit! Take that back bird boy!"

"Who are ya calling a bird boy!"

* * *

And with that the conversation went on and on and on and on. Around 30 minutes later Ian got annoyed, 

so he got a gun out and shot Tala in the head, he then replaced the gun with a knife and slashed Bryan to death.

Then he locked Spencer in a room filled with cobras. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and woke the

whole of the blitzkrieg boys up from their horrible night mare, well for Ian, it would be a wonderful dream.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the boys got hit by light ling and slowly turned small. Their clothes swank with them.

An eight year old Tala screamed, he screamed so loud that the whole abby shook.

"What the hell just happened? I dreamt that Ian got crazy and killed us all!" Bryan cried.

"So did I" Spencer and Tala shouted in union.

"Hey guys…why is the whole place seem so big?" Ian said out of nowhere as he turns his head around the room.

"True….I wonder…" Spencer looked dreamy, Bryan whacked him on the head and said

"Don't you know what happened? We turned chibi!" Spencer dropped his mouth which hit the floor.

"No way!" Tala shouted,

"Yes Way!" Bryan yelled back.

"I don't believe you Bryan" Tala shook his head and folded his arms Kai style.

"This has to be another crazy dream again." Said Ian as he pinched himself.

"YAOH! Nope this ain't a dream."

* * *

Well, this is my first time so I don't expect this story to be that good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Demo boys decided to wonder around the abbey, when suddenly out of now a shadow appeared in front of them.

"AHHHHHH…." Bryan screamed, while everyone quickly covers their ears.

"Jeash Bryan, the whole world can hear you with that scream of yours," Tala yelled.

"What, I don't scream that loud. Unlike you oh mighty captain, I don't scream like a girl,"

"Hey! You take that back bird boy,"

"GAH! What's with you people calling me bird boy,"

"Will you two just shut up!" Spencer screamed, Tala and Bryan stopped fighting and turned around to face him.

"KEEP OUT OF THIS!" they both shouted, then they turned their heads back around again to find the shadow gone.

* * *

"I think that was Boris," Bryan whispered. 

"Pas possible," Tala said with a French accent.

Bryan, Spencer and Ian gave Tala a funny look, Tala gave them the evils.

There was a sudden thump in the abby and then everything went dark.

"AHHHHH…." Bryan screamed for the second time, the other three boys signed,

"Not again."

"AHHHH…." Ian suddenly screamed as well,

"That's it, enough with the screaming already, Ian, why are you screaming? Actually, forget it, I don't care anymore! I'm fed up with you guys, just shut up already!" Tala shouted at them. Everyone went silent, until Ian spoke,

"Tala, I just bumped my head in the wall that's all."

Bryan and Spencer just sweat dropped.

* * *

"Ok, whatever Ian, lets explore more of the abby," Bryan suggested. 

"lets go them," said Tala as he marched forward.

The chibis walked through the humongous hallway of the abby.

"I feel small," Ian moaned.

"Maybe it's because we are?" Tala said in a matter of fact way.

"Man your dumb." Bryan joked. Everything was so big.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was still dark; the chibis has been walking down the hall way for some time now.

"I'm hungry," wined Ian.

"Shut up Ian, you said that nearly 652 times," shouted Bryan.

"NO, I 've said we're lost 652 times, I 've said I'm hungry 524 times."

Spencer looked shocked,

"Ian, I didn't know you can count that far!" said the tall blonde one.

"Fn, well I can," Ian sticks his tongue out. All of a sudden, a massive thump shook the whole abby.

* * *

"EARTHQUAKE!" shouted the fearless solders of Russia. 

"No one panic!" Tala assured them but it was no use. The three other team mates started running in circles,

they ran around and around until they ran into each other and bumped their heads.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys ok?" Tala asked in concern.

There was another thump, Tala looked up and saw……..another Ian!

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer screamed and they all ran down the hall way. 

Suddenly, out of no where came another Spencer and Bryan.

"AHHHHH!" this time only Bryan and Spencer screamed.

"Shut up!" yelled Tala and they all ran through a door on the left of them and closed the door.

"Whew!" said Ian.

"All right, what's going on around here? And why didn't you guys tell me that you all had a twin!"

growled the leader of their team.

"That is because we don't have a twin oh smart one," Bryan said sarcastically.

"If my theories are correct, the Ian, Bryan and Spencer we just met are actually clones," explained Spencer.

"Honestly, I still can't believe that this isn't a bad dream," wined the shortest of them all.

* * *

The Demo Boys looked around the room they where hiding in, when they spotted a large object in the dark corner. 

"Oh my gosh! What is that!" asked Bryan.

"It's a coffin you dumbass!" said Tala.

They all creped towards the coffin, Tala thought of an evil idea.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Bryan, I dare you to open the coffin,"

Bryan stiffened, and stares at Tala with big wide eyes.

"Are you crazy! Get the maggot to do it!"

"Fine, Ian I dare you to open the coffin,"

"Yah sure what ever….hey wait, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MAGGOT?"

"JUST GO!" the other three chibis said in union as they push Ian towards the coffin.

Ian was about to open it when the coffin suddenly opened up on its own!

A very pale looking chibi Kai sat up and looked around, the chibis were scared stiff.

"Ta-la," Kai suddenly spoke showing his sharp teeth with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Ta-la," he spoke again.

"Run," Tala whispered but no one moved.

"RUN!" Tala shouted again, this time they ran out of the room with Kai closely behind.

"Ta-la…you stole my bottle of tomato sauce…" Kai moaned as he chases after the Demo boys.

"What the hell! I don't even know you actually keep a bottle of tomato sauce you blood sucking vampire!" Tala shouted back and kept running faster.

They all kept on running until they bumped straight into the evil clones of Spencer, Bryan and Ian. Unexpectedly, music started playing and the clones started to do the chicken dance.

"Why are they doing that? And who's playing the music?" Bryan asked as he watched his own clone in horror.

"I don't know but who ever is doing this wants to make us look bad," Spencer explained.

"I don't know about you guys, but don't you think they could have made my clone a little taller?"

_WACK.THUMP.THUD_

"Ou……….."

"Hey Tally, who the hell would want to make those three look bad?" Kai asked the red head.

"Don't know, but this something good to blackmail them when we turn back to normal," Tala replied.

"Yah, but still why the chicken dance?"

"That's because I commanded them to do it," said the dark figure in the corner.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning: Bad language is used. And Mariah lovers I am sorry but please feel free to skip this chapter.

* * *

The chibis turned their heads towards the dark figure, but saw nothing, the figure was gone. 

"OMG! It's that crazy pink hair girl! What the hell is that THING doing here in the abbey! "

A terrified Bryan screamed.

"Calm down Bry, Mariah is not here to try killing you for what you did to Rei.

Besides it's not her, it's actually just a guy wearing a cloak that can make him disappear," Spencer said smartly.

"Wrong Spenc, it's the evil scientist that wants to take over the world by making evil clones!" Ian shouted.

* * *

Bryan, Spencer, Tala and Kai just stared at the shortest member of the team, Tala spoke up first. 

"Ian, I think you've being watching too much T.V,"

"…..I agree with Tala,"

Tala just stared at the person who spoke those very words with a surprised expression.

"Kai! For once you actually agree with me!"

_WACK_

"Ou! HEY! What did you hit me in the head for!"

"Making sure it doesn't get to your head,"

"Hey guys, I really think this is the dude that struck light ling at us and turned us into chibis. Well in Kai's case, a chibi vampire."

Ian interrupted.

* * *

This time, Spencer got sick of Ian's stupid crazy ideas so he got out his launcher and threw it as hard as he can. 

_WACK.THUD_

The launcher hit its target, and Ian is out cold with a huge lump on his head and stars circling above it.

"I think you over did it," said the Falborg master as he poke Ian with a stick.

"Naaah, he'll be fine. Now go carry him, I'm having a head ache,"

"Hey! You're the one that knocked him out!"

"Quit complaining and just carry the bloody shrimp,"

"You're not the boss of me Hiwatari!"

"Bryan, just do as they say or I will give you extra training when we turn back to normal,"

"Come on Tala, not you to! What is this! 'Give Bryan Orders day'? I hate you bloody people,"

And with that, Bryan grabbed whole of Ian's ankle and dragged the maggot behind him.

TBC

* * *

Err...Review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warning: Random characters will appear.

I do not own the characers.

* * *

The four chibi Demo boys continued walking down the endless hall way. Everything was quiet, the only sounds they could hear was Ian's loud snoring. After three hours of non stop walking, Bryan couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take this anymore!" he shouted at the wall.

"Bryan, why are you shouting at the wall?"

"What do you mean Spenc? I'm talking to Tala,"

"I'm right over here idiot,"

"Huh? Then who am I talking to just then?"

"That's the wall you're talking to, and you're still talking to it now."

"No one asked you Hiwatari!" Bryan still yelling at the wall.

Kai, Tala and Spencer just stood there watching Bryan yelling at the poor wall.

While all this is happening the ignored Ian was having a strange dream.

* * *

_**(In Dream)**_

_Ian looked around his surroundings, he was standing on grass. He looked up to find fluffy clouds floating in the blue, blue sky. Everything was peaceful until he heard a 'Baa'; he turned around to find…Spencer! The so called 'sheep' had a sheep body but Spencer's head was on the body. Ian backed away from the 'sheep' with a horrific look on his face. He then heard a twig snap behind him, quickly turning around Ian found a strange looking guy with long spiky white hair. Totally forgotten about the sheep._

_The stranger yelled "Let's duel!" and pulled out a deck of cards._

"_I shall send you to the shadow realm!"_

_Ian just stood their having no clue of what's going on, suddenly a guy with a star shaped, multi-coloured hair popped out of who-knows-where! He slowly pointed a finger at Ian and said in a quivering voice…_

"_Believe in the heart of the cards,"_

_After that the guy then vanished into who-knows-where! Ian just blinked his eyes, he was ever more confused. He turned around and did not find the white haired guy, instead Ian found a man with very long blond hair standing there. The man has pointed ears with a bow and some arrows carried behind his back. This stranger reminded Ian of an elf. A very tall elf._

_Starring at the so called elf Ian realised that the man was speaking to him._

"_Excuse me my name is Legolas, have you seen a dwarf around here?"_

_Ian remembered that the star-shaped hair guy was really short, he replied_

"_He vanished that way,"_

"_Thank you human," the man left and vanished._

_**(End Dream)

* * *

**_

Ian suddenly woke up from the weird and random dream.

"I know who turned us chibis!" he shouted to no one.

**TBC**

* * *

Erm, if you don't know the characters, the white hair guy was Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh. The star-shaped hair guy was Yugi.

Legolas is from Lord of the rings movie.

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"You do?" Tala looked at Ian strangely.

"Since when did you become psychic?" Kai followed,

"You know? Who is it?" asked Spencer,

"You're hallucinating again, go back to sleep," **_WACK.THUD_**. With one punch Bryan managed to knock Ian out cold.

"And you said that I over did it,"

"Shut it Spenc,"

* * *

A figure in the shadow sweat-dropped after the little scene the chibis just went through.

_'What on earth are those little brats doing?' _the figure thought, while holding a very sharp knife.

The man in hiding has being watching the chibis throughout the whole trip; he has being waiting for the right moment to strike.

The shadow slowly creeps to a darker corner, so he would not be spotted easily.

Eyes glaring at the Demo boys with hunger to kill.'

_They really are idiots, master will be pleased when I bring their heads,'_

with a blink of an eye, the figure disappeared into the deadly shadows……

* * *

"Huh?" Kai looked at the corner the figure disappeared into.

"What is it Kai?" asked Tala, also looking at the place.

"I thought I just saw Boris disappearing into that corner,"

Bryan looked at the corner, and sees nothing but darkness.

"You're just seeing things, besides it's dark and I mean really dark. I have no idea how many times I bumped my head."

"362 times Bryan, no wonder you're getting dumber,"

"You're really asking for it Hiwatari!"

"Guys…lets just get going; I don't want to meet up with the clones again."

"Spenc is right; our new mission is to find the person who is planning all this crazyness."

"Hey who do you think you are? My captain?"

"Bryan, I **_am _**you captain,"

"Oh, right."

"You honestly lost too many brain cells," guess who said this comment.

"…"

**_(Scene were you see Spencer holding Bryan back while Tala covers his mouth…)_**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Do you like it! please tell me what you think! Do I need improvement!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

The chibis continued out there journey, and eventually they finally agreed that they are absolutely lost. 

"Admit it Kai, we are officially lost,"

"Who ever said to follow me Tala?"

"Well if you weren't leading then how were you following?"

"I was following Spencer,"

"But I was Following Bryan,"

"But I was following Tala,"

"Which leads back to me following Kai, great, we were going in circles."

"Just admit it my dear red head friend, WE got ourselves lost. No one is to be blamed. End of this story."

And with that Kai just folded his arms and closed his eyes, but unfortunately that was not the end of the story as he had put it.

"Was there even are story to begin with?" Our poor little Bryan asked in a confused face,

but every just ignored him and continued on walking leaving him dragging the knocked out Ian.

Specking of Ian, he has being knocked out for quite a while now. Bryan was starting to get a little worried

and I mean VERY LITTLE worries for the little shrimp.

"Hey guys, don't you think it's about time we wake this thing up by now?"

"Don't know don't care and I don't wanna heeear it," Tala and Kai sang in union,

both holding a microphone with flashing coloured lights in the back ground.

(Author: They stole those microphones off me! That's not supposed to happen!)

Bryan just sweat dropped, "Err okaaay, what do you think Spence?"

Spencer pulled out a pair of glasses and a note book behind his back.

"From my calculations, I knocked Ian out at 8.45pm. He woke up at 10. 05 which means

that he has slept for 1 hour, 20 minutes and 40 seconds. At that time you then knocked him out again,

and from that time he has slept for 1 hour, 18 minutes and 15 seconds. If I'm correct,

which I'm always am, he should wake up in 2 minutes and 25 seconds."

* * *

(Bryan, Tala and Kai's expression) "O.O……………." (Author: O.O …………….) 

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but you should get a job as a detective,"

"Hm, Thanks Bry, I'll put that in mind in the future." Spencer said in a sarcasm voice.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" laugh someone in the dark corner, the chibis still can't see where the figure is.

"Oh man, not again…" said all the boys in union, with tired expressions on each of their faces.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry for the long Wait, School can be evil sometimes.

Warning: OOC Blitzkrieg Boys.

Sadly I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

"MUHAHAHAHAHA," and with that the figure disappeared again.

"Oh man! What is that thing? It just comes and goes. Is it Barney the purple dinosaur!" cried Bryan.

"What could be worse then Barney!" Tala and Kai panicked.

"I know, when the Teletubies come and joins Barney!" Ian cried out stupidly.

Everyone just starred at the awoken Ian, not knowing when or how long he has woken up.

Spencer managed to snap out of the starring and asked the question.

"Hey, since when did you wake up?"

"15 seconds ago, so what are you guys doing?"

"We don't know," Kai and Tala said in union, Ian raised and eye brow.

"Um, ok..."

* * *

"I'm starting to get annoyed with the shrimp again, lets hit him," Bryan said.

"Don't you think we hit him in the head a little too much?" Spencer asked in concern.

(Author: Yes, Spencer actually cares :)

"Oh well," Bryan shrugged and whacked Ian in the head anyway.

Ian fell to the floor out cold again. (Author: I just love doing that)

"Is he dead?" asked Tala,

"I don't know," Bryan said blankly and gave Ian a little kick.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that!" Spencer growled at Bryan.

"No you didn't!" Bryan shouted back,

"Well then I just did!"

"You can do that!"

And with that the two chibi Demos fought a fight that was really unnecessary.

* * *

Suddenly out of no where Tala and Kai got captured into a net by the dark figure.

"Hehehe…" the figure laughed evilly.

"Hey what is this!" Kai shouted, afraid to touch the net, Tala was shaking with fear.

Kai slowly reached out his hand and touched the net delicately,

"I'm alive!" he waved his arms in the air.

The figure ignored them and took them back to his boss's office.

* * *

By this time Spencer and Bryan finally notices the Kai and Tala are missing,

"Hey, where did they go?" Bryan asked turning his head looking around the room.

"Hmmm, looking at our situation, I say they got captured by the dark figure who I assume is Boris while we were fighting a really unnecessary fight."

"I swear Spence Your IQ must be over 200,"

"And I swear your is under 10,"

"Do you want me to slash you with Falborg?"

"No,"

"Then lets go find Red head and blue freak,"

"Ok,"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Now wasn't that fun XD IT's not that I hate Ian, I just like whacking him in the head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Warning: Ok, basically I'm gonna make every character OOC.

* * *

The dark figure, who is unfortunately Boris, took the two captured chibis back to Volture's office.

"Yo Volture, look I brought back our guinea pigs. Looks like our experiment worked for once."

The (Very) old man sitting behind the desk looked at the two chibis with an annoyed face.

"You fool! I ordered you to capture the whole team! There is still three more out there!"

"What! No way! I swear I've captured all five chibis!"

"…Boris, take off your mask…"

…_Takes off the mask…_Boris looked at the two hopeless chibis who are now fascinated by the net they are captured in.

"………" Boris is now speechless.

* * *

_Why me..._Volture signed, things never go as they were planned for them.

This 'Taking over the world plan number #143' seems like it is going to fail.

"Sign Let them out Boris."

The purple haired old man grab hold of the net ready to let the chibis drop out.

"Oi! What are you doing with our net!" Kai cried out,

Tala burst into tears when he saw Boris's face and clung onto Kai.

Both Voture and Boris stared at the two world's best bladders who are currently chibified.

The Pairs of red and blue eyes stared back at them, Volture decided to proceed onto the next plan.

"Alright Kai and Tala, time to give up your life! Muhahahahaha…cough…cough…"

"WHAT!" the two chibis cried out together.

* * *

_**(Somewhere in the abby…)**_

"Hey, did you here something? It sounded like Kai and Tala." Bryan jabbed Spencer in the side.

"Huh? Nah, it's just your imagination. And quit jabbing me."

"Do you think they're gonna be alright when we get there?"

"Bryan, they're in the hands of Boris. What do _you _think?"

"Oh right, they're good as gone,"

"Don't you get the feeling we forgotten something?"

"Now that I think of it, where's the shrimp?"

"………….." They both stood in silence, thinking the same thoughts.

"_Oh shit…"_

And with that the two chibis ran back down the hall they were walking from.

**TBC

* * *

**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry to readers out there, I was very busy with work and no I am not dead yet.

* * *

_(With Tala and Kai…)_

"What do you mean 'give up our life'! I'm way too young and handsome to die!"

"Kai, that is _so_ not true…"

"Oh shut up Ivanov, you're girly looking yourself,"

"I **dare** you to say that again Hiwatari!"

The two chibis glared at each other with flames burning in the background,

ignoring the other two men who are fighting their own arguments themselves…

_(With Boris and Voltaire…)_

"Voltaire! We can't take the brat's lives yet, that's in 'Taking over the world plan number #146'!"

"Well Boris, 'Taking over the world plan number #143' failed due to your stupidity! Since we don't have all the chibis, #146 is the only option we have right now."

"Then what's 'Taking over the world plan number #144 and #145'?"

"#144 is using my grandson Kai and the Demo boys as bait to get armies of fan girls to help me take over the world. #145 is basically clean my room,"

Boris ran to the nearest wall and bashed his head into it over and over again,

thinking why on earth he ended up working with this complete idiot.

"What does cleaning your room have to do with taking over the world!"

"Well if I cleaned my room then I can find my other 'Taking over the world plans' which I've lost,"

This time Boris cried tears of hopelessness, he needed a new job.

* * *

"Enough crying tears of hopelessness Boris! We are wasting valuable time and oxygen, we must continue with our plan. Get Kai and Tala ready, there must prepare to give up their life!"

"Yes Voltaire," Boris grabbed the two angry chibis who are currently throwing names at each other…

"Triangle face!"

"Crazy hair style!"

"Emotionless freak!"

"Cyber freak!"

"Ha, is that the best ya got!"

"I have a whole list pretty boy, I'm still at it!"

"Well bring it on sourpuss!"

"ENOUGH!"

Boris brought out his trust worthy mallet and hit the chibis in the head, knocking them both out.

"Excellent job Boris, now take them to the 'special' lab,"

"What ever sir…"

"What did you say?"

"I'll go right way," holding the two chibis he ran off too the 'special' lab.

* * *

_(With Spencer and Bryan…)_

The two boys are still looking for the shortest member of the team,

they looked through every door and cell they can find but still could not find the big nose kid.

It felt like hours since they've started searching, but in reality it only has being five minutes.

"Hey shrimp where are ya,"

"The air is not going to reply Bryan,"

"Well it's worth giving it a shot,"

"_Happy happy Joy joy Happy happy Joy joy…"_

"Sh, did you hear that?"

"_Happy happy Joy joy Happy happy Joy joy…"_

"Hear what Spence?"

"_Happy happy Joy joy Happy happy Joy joy…"_

"Someone is singing the 'Happy happy joy joy' song,"

"_Happy happy Joy joy Happy happy Joy joy…"_

"Hey, I heard it too!"

"_Happy happy Joy joy Happy happy Joy joy…"_

"Sh, the sound is getting closer,"

"_Happy happy Joy joy Happy happy Joy joy…"_

"Oh my Falborg! This abby is hunted!"

"_Happy happy Joy joy Happy happy Joy joy…"_

"The sound is coming around that corner!"

"Happy happy joy joy…oh hey guys!"

Standing in the corner is none other then Ian, looking bored and hamming to himself.

"Ian! What are you doing over there! I am so going to kill you for scaring Spencer!"

"But it wasn't me that got scared…" before Spencer could finish his statement two blurs ran pushed him.

"Ian! Come back here!"

"Like hell I will,"

Spencer signed, it would take a while to save Kai and Tala.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

I want to give my thanxs to all the reviewers out there! Happy happy joy joy...ok, I'll stop...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I am Alive! I am not Dead! Sorry for the long wait! I have assessments to do!

Enjoy this chappy!

Warning: Er…look out for language.

* * *

(Somewhere inside the 'special' lab…)

Kai was the first one to wake up from the knock out; his head hurts real badly and wishes to have blood

(rember, he's a vampire right now).

Kai tried moving his hands then realizes that he is bonded to a steel table in the middle of the lab.

He looked to his right and sees Tala in the same position, thought is still unconscious.

* * *

'_Where in nine levels of hell am I?…What the! Is this a bunny suit I'm wearing?' _

That's right ladies and germs, famous Kai Hiwatari is now wearing a pink, I repeat, a PINK bunny suit.

You know the ones with the cute red bow at the top with the really cute fluffy tale. Yah, you get what I mean.

Kai quickly looked at Tala and sees that he too was wearing a costume, a wolf costume, not really a surprise.

His wolf suit was white with a long soft looking tale.

Kai is pisst now, how come he has to wear the pink costume! It's not fair! Oh well, at lest he looks cute in it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes has passed, and Tala is still unconscious.

"Tala! Wake the (Beep) up! Hey! Are you even listening me!"

It was no use, famous Tala Ivanov is bonded to a steel table wearing a wolf suit fast asleep.

"Tala! If you don't (Beep) wake up! I swear I will…I will…steal the title of captain from you!"

"ZZZzzzZZZzzz…"

"…"

"ZZZzzzZZZzzz…"

"I'll steal Wolborg?"

"ZZZzzzZZZzzz…"

"…Tala, Bryan is using your mascara again."

"zzz WHAT! Bryan! I told you not to touch my make over…huh? Where am I?"

"I knew you used make over…"

"Huh? Kai? Wait a minute! I so do not!"

"What ever,"

* * *

Tala looks around his surroundings and the looks down to realize that he is wearing a wolf suit.

"O.O…"

He then turns his head around and looks at Kai to see that he is wearing a pink bunny suit.

"O.o…"

"Tala, stop making faces."

"Kai, why are we wearing suits?"

"How should I know."

* * *

At this time Boris walks in through the door that the boys did not realize that existed.

"Ah, I see you have awakened! Now it's time to give up your life!"

"…In animal suits?" the two chibis said in union.

"Well, we have to it a beautiful death. It's the latest fashion for victims (a.k.a Tala and Kai)

from the "Villans weekly" magazine yah know."

"…"

"…"

"Very bad taste of fashion."said the bunny.

"I know."said the wolf.

**TBC

* * *

**

Do you like this chappy? Please tell me! An thanx to all the reviewers out there! 


End file.
